The Birthday Wish
by Bianca2608
Summary: Dean and Sam are on vacation in Las Vegas, finding out about Cas birthday and now they are planning a surprise birthday party for Castiel. Weird things will happen and they wonder what or who is causing them. There will be fun, slash, smut and other surprises. But be warned. If you don't like it, don't read it. And now let's start…
1. The Confession Of An Angel

**The Birthday Wish**

This is a story about the Winchester brothers and there angel Castiel and his first birthday party together.

It's my very first fanfiction in English and M-rated. Please be gentle with me.

I a open for all suggested improvements

Dean and Sam are on vacation in Las Vegas, finding out about Cas birthday and now they are planning a surprise birthday party for Castiel.

There will be fun, slash, smut and other surprises.

But be warned. If you don't like it, don't read it.

And now let's start…

 **Chapter One-The confession of an angel**

"Cas?" Dean looked up into the sky as if he could see where Castiel might be in heaven, smiling at that thought. He stretched his tired muscles. Dean was in a good shape. His skin kissed by the sun. Sweat from the heat glistening on his upper body.

The sun was shining bright today, clear sky and no clouds. It was a hot summer day.

Finally Sam and Dean had a few days for them to recover from a very exhausting hunt.

For the first time in ages they decided to stay at a fancy hotel in Las Vegas.

"Maybe he is not in the mood to answer your prayers." Sam was already in the pool, swimming to the end and back to where Dean was sitting. Dean had his legs over the pools edge in the cool water, splashing around.

They both were the only guests in the pool. It was lunchtime and the others were probably inside eating. But Dean and Sam took the chance to refresh in the water.

"Castiel, come on, we need you down here." Dean grinned, hiding a water pistol behind his back.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel`s voice barely a whisper directly at Dean's ear. He turned around in surprise forgetting he sat at the pools edge and with a splash Dean landed in the water.

"Cas…what the hell?" Dean`s head emerged from the water. Seconds later Castiel gripped the water pistol and aimed at Dean. "Don't use such words in front of an angel Dean Winchester!"

"Don't you dare Cas!" Dean warned and swam into Cas direction but it was too late. The angel emptied the whole pistol at Dean.

Sam was laughing at the other end. His brother was angry but mostly with himself because he fell in the pool. "Hey Cas, where were you? We waited all day for you to appear."

"Well…"the angel stuttered. He sounded upset. "All the other angels in heaven are planning a party without me!"

"What party?" Sam wanted to know, slowly swimming to his brother and Castiel.

"A birthday party!" Castiel looked at his feet.

"Whose birthday?" Dean climbed out of the pool, dripping wet and grabbed his towel.

He wasn't paying much attention as he rubbed his hair dry. So he couldn't see Castiel`s glance in his direction, slowly up and down Dean`s wet body. He unknowingly licked his lips. Why was he turned on by this sight? He was glad he had his coat on. Yes it was hot but an angel in boxers? That was inappropriate.

"And why are you wearing all your clothes anyway Cas? It's nearly 85°F in the shade!" Dean sat down on the sun lounger beside the angel and tossed the wet towel in Castiel`s lap.

"Castiel, whose party is it?" Sam didn't want to come out yet. He peered over the pools edge enjoying the coolness of the water.

"My birthday!" Castiel said quietly not looking at the brothers but staring at an interesting invisible spot at the tiled floor.

Dean and Sam couldn't believe what they just heard.

"What? Really? Cas, it's your birthday? Today?" both fighting back laugher.

"And why are you upset about it?" Sam wanted to know, finally climbing out too.

The angel risked a sideways glance at Sam. "Damn…look at those hipbones!" He thought distracted.

"Cas…?" Sam waved his hand in front of Castiel. "Heaven to angel!"

"Sorry guys…!"

"Now tell us what is bothering you about having a birthday party!" Sam sat down opposite his brother and Castiel.

"I am somehow famous now in heaven because of the war I started and they all want to celebrate my birthday. But no it's not today. In a week, next Saturday!"

Castiel fumbled with the wet towel. "I don't want to be celebrated. I don't like it. Too much attention for one day, you know?"

Dean couldn't hold back his laugher anymore. "Cas, a birthday party is great. You can have whatever you want. You can have a big cake and presents and a wish by blowing out the candles on the cake. How many would that be?" Dean laughed his sexy laugh.

Castiel could see how distracting that was. Those green eyes laughing together with those sinful lips…!

"Dean…!" Sam slapped Dean`s knee. "He is already upset. Don't ask him about how many candles they need!" but Sam was smiling too now.

"Come on, a birthday party is nice!" he told the angel. "Don't be upset anymore, please!"

Both took hold of one of Castiel`s hands and he liked it…a lot.

"Now let's get you out of those clothes. I think I have another pair of boxers you can wear in the pool." Dean stood up, still holding on to Castiel`s hand and leading him around the pool and inside the building.

"Wait…" Sam shouted. He grabbed the forgotten towels and hurried to catch up with the others.

Finally in there shared room Dean began rummaging around his bag to find the mentioned boxers for Cas to wear.

Sam lay down on his bed, turned the TV and the air conditioning on and watched out of the corner of his eye as Castiel shrugged out of his coat. The angel folded it neatly and after putting it away on a nearby table he tossed his shoes away under the bed.

Sam grinned from ear to ear.

"Cas, what are you doing? You don't have to undress in front of us!" But the idea made him twitch for a second before he continued. "Go to the bathroom!"

"Oh…sure, you are right, sorry!"

Dean turned around presenting the boxers to Cas. "Here you go! Change!"

"I don`t know, don`t you think this is a bit inappropriate, for an angel I mean?"

Castiel took the boxers and looked at them.

"No it's fine because it's hot outside. You would draw too much attention wearing long trousers and a coat." Dean stated.

"Oh, okay." And off he went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile the brothers lay on there beds watching TV.

"Dean?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"Do you think Castiel likes us? You know really likes us, not only just as friends?"

"What?" Dean turned shocked at his little brother. "Why would you say that?"

Dean was sitting upright now swinging his legs to the floor to get up.

"He can hear us!" Dean whispered.

"I noticed something while I was in the pool and you were drying your hair!" Sam said.

"What was it Sam?" Dean asked impatient. "But hurry, Cas is coming back in a minute!"

"He looked at you in a weird way and he licked his lips doing so!" Sam was getting up too.

"Really? I thought he checked you out Sam in the pool whilst he aimed that water pistol at me!" Dean said quietly.

"Oh…!" Sam shrugged. "Maybe it was the sun playing tricks on us!"

"Ya maybe…!" Dean looked at the closed bathroom door.

"That's ridiculous Sammy. He would never show his feelings ever! He is an angel! He can't…! Why would he…? We are male…!"

But Dean`s words got stuck in his throat as Castiel appeared in the bathroom door with only the boxers.

He was pale like a vampire and both the brothers burst out in laugher, tears of joy running down there faces, forgotten the discussion they had before.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Is it inside out or back to front?" Cas turned in front of the mirror but couldn't think of why they were laughing so hard.

"What's so funny? Will you tell me please?" now Castiel got impatient.

"Guys?"

Eventually the laughing subsided and Sam and Dean sat back on there beds, rubbing at there faces both heated and blushed.

"Cas…I don`t know what to say but you need some sun my friend!" Dean said, still snickering.

Hearing those words from Dean Sam instantly remembered the discussion they had and the smile faded from his face.

They needed to ask him.

"Cas, would you sit down for a minute. I have to ask you something!"

Sam looked at Dean and he understood what Sam wanted to know.

"No Sam, not now!" but it was too late.

"Cas…do you like us?" Sam asked.

"Come again?" the angel looked surprised by the question.

"Of course I like you. You are my friends!" He said but mentally Cas knew what this was about.

"Castiel, what I mean is…how do I ask without hurting your feelings…Cas do you find us sexually attractive?"

After a long silence the angel blurted..."Yes…Yes I might like you in that way!" and he disappeared leaving Sam and Dean shocked, alone and wordless in there Hotel room.


	2. The Returning Of An Angel

**Chapter Two-The Returning Of An Angel!**

"Cas? Where are you? Please come back! We didn't want to scare you! Damn it…stupid angel!"

Dean and Sam yelled to the empty space where Cas was a second ago.

But all the yelling and pacing around the room was without a point. Castiel was gone and with him there good mood.

"We scared him away Dean!" Sam was whispering now sitting down on the bed.

"Dean what if he is never coming back again?" Sam felt like they lost him already forever.

"Sam, don`t you worry. He probably needs some time to figure out his own feelings. We should think about it too…I mean I like him a lot…don`t you? Yes sometimes he is a real buzz kill but he's handsome. And now I realise why he was invading our personal space all the time, Sammy…he likes us!"

Dean thought about what he just said. They weren't gay! They liked girls! His mind tried to work things out but he couldn't put a finger on what it was what bothered him about liking Cas too much.

"You are right. But now I'm worried." Sam lay flat on the bed staring at the ceiling."

"We should eat something. Come on Sam. We can talk about this downstairs! I am hungry man…what time is it anyway?" Dean held out his hand for Sam and he grabbed it and let his brother pull him off the bed into his arms.

They held each other for a moment. Neither of them wouldn't let go first. "That's nice Dean!" Sam said before he pushed Dean out of his way.

Wait…what…why would he say that? Dean looked at him suspicious.

"Let's go…!" Sam was about to storm out the door as Dean held him back. "Wait! We should change into something more adequate or we'll spook the others! All muscles ya know…" Dean winked at his younger brother.

I should have worn a hat in the sun! The heat is playing tricks on me again! Sam shook his head to clear it. No…his brother definitely did not wink at him!

After changing in some jeans and shirts they made their way down the stairs to find the hotel restaurant. It was very crowded. But Sam spotted a lonely table in a corner.

"Here Dean!" Dean could eat the menu right now as hungry as he was. But they waited patiently before the waiter came back with their drinks and orders. Sam was the first to speak after draining his glass in one long gulp. "Dean…we need to find him or he might do something stupid! What about the idea we plan our own party for Cas?"

"Yo meam…for s…birfday…neft weeg?" Dean mumbled as he munched his bacon burger.

"Why not…he was really upset. And now we have some time off. He can think and we can plan!" Sam told his brother. He ordered another drink and enjoyed his salad. Dean watched Sam out of the corner of his eyes, thinking `Why was he smiling? I thought he was worried about Castiel. Maybe he is planning the whole party by himself in his pretty head right now? …where did this come from?´ he wondered and stuffed the rest of his burger in his mouth.

`Such sinful lips…how they would feel sucking my cock?´ Sam shuddered at that sudden thought, feeling a bulge forming in his pants under the table. `What the hell?´ Sam couldn't believe the images that came to his mind from nowhere…Dean on all fours sucking and licking him up and down. `Oh god…´ Sam groaned.

But it wasn't only him having problems by the time concentrating to finish eating. Dean shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

The older brother slowly took off his left shoe and let his foot wander between Sam's legs. He couldn't help himself. It was as if there was a spell on him. He wanted to stop but he kept going on, reaching Sam`s now fully erect cock. His trousers felt awfully tight all of a sudden.

Sam slid a bit down to give Dean`s foot better access. Not thinking what they were doing in a full restaurant in a fancy hotel in Las Vegas.

Sam closed his eyes gripping the tablecloth with both hands as his brother let his toes dance with his erection. After a while both were moaning quietly. "Oh Dean…right there…yes…!"

"God…Sam you are going to kill me."

Dean couldn't stand it any longer; he had to do something and whispered finally "Wanna go? I pay…"

Sam forced his eyes open. "Sure…" his voice full in sex mode staring into Deans lustful green eyes.

Dean threw a crinkled one hundred dollar bill at the table, grabbed Sam`s hand and they left without looking back.

They barely reached the elevator doors without touching each other. And they had no intention to take the stairs this time. It was still hot outside and the elevator was cool because of the air conditioning. As the doors were closed Dean attacked Sam with hungry bruising kisses. He shoved his brother against the wall and pushed the "Stop-Button". The elevator screeched to hold. The brothers couldn't think straight anymore, all rational thoughts gone, only the passionate feeling for each other left. They wanted some relief. It felt like both were in heat, kissing and touching.

Dean lifted Sam off his feet against the wall, grabbed his hair tight to get better access to his neck and nibbled at Sam`s earlobe, grinding his hips in a slow pace at him.

"Oh…god…Dean…don`t stop…!" Sam`s voice rough from panting. His hands hold on to Deans shoulders while Dean kept kissing his neck down to his collarbone and up again…

"Hello? …Hello? Are you okay?" a female voice came from somewhere in the wall. The brothers jumped away in shock all blushed and suddenly embarrassed.

`Was there a camera? I hope not...no…no…no…damn it´ Dean looked frantically around to find any indication that someone just caught them in the act.

"Ya…sorry…we…eh…sorry…" Sam stammered.

Without another word from the operator the Elevator began moving again but that didn't stop Dean to throw himself at Sam once more. This time he pushed him in the wall stroking Sam`s painful erection trough his pants.

"Oh Sammy…! Why… _kiss_ …are… _kiss_ …we… _kiss_ …doing… _kiss_ …this… _kiss_?" he moaned while they kept kissing but neither of them could answer that question. Just as he was about to undo Sam`s belt there was a `Ding´ and the elevator stopped at there floor.

"Not now…!" Dean whined. He let go of Sam, hastily straightening his clothes.

They stuck their heads out the elevator doors but no one was there. Giggling both brothers stumbled to room 656 and opened the door with shaking hands nearly dropping the key card.

It was dark inside. Someone had drawn the curtains shut.

"Did you…?" Sam hesitated.

"No…definitely not!" Dean tried to find the switch for the lights but couldn't find it.

"Hello? Is someone in here? Hello?" but nobody answered.

"Maybe there is a ghost in there!?" Sam supposed.

"Where the hell is that bloody switch!" the older brother was getting angry now as he felt a cold hand on his.

"Booohhhhooooo!" something howled from inside the pitch black room and they nearly jumped out of there shoes.

"Holy hell…what was that?" Sam ducked behind his brother.

Suddenly the lights came on and in the middle of their room were Castiel naked in all his glory and laughed his ass off.

"Stupid angel…damn…why the f*** are you naked?" Dean stared at Castiel now with lusty eyes and strode to the said naked angel, grabbed him and threw him on his bed. Sam was right behind him suddenly stripped of all his clothes.

AND CUT…someone called…


	3. The Kiss Of An Angel

**Chapter Three-The Kiss Of An Angel!**

Tears of laugher streaming down Gabriel's face as he walked over, clapping his hands.

"Bravo! That was brilliant!" he told the staring and very naked men who stood in the middle of the hotel room.

"GABRIEL! You bloody son of bitch!" Dean was furious. "What did you do?" he lunged forward but the trickster disappeared with a flap of his wings and a smile on his face which Dean wanted to tear into shreds. Dean turned around to face his brother and the angel but neither of them could speak. It was like a spell was lifted off them.

After a few seconds they hastily pulled on their clothes.

Castiel disappeared leaving Sam and Dean alone. Their faces a deep shade of crimson red.

Sam was the first one who got his voice back "Dean…what exactly happened here?"

His older brother shrugged. He didn't know what to answer. He hesitated before he spoke.

"Sammy, I have no clue. That was really weird! I had this strange overgrowing feeling for you and I wanted to rip off your clothes and fuck you over and over again until you scream my name!" Dean sat on his bed and put his head in his hands closing his eyes. His head hurt a lot and he felt sick as if he could throw up any moment.

"Same here…" Sam whispered. He rolled to his side on his bed turned away from Dean`s view. In a strange way he liked what Dean did to him in the elevator and he wanted more. But this was something he would never let Dean know, never. Sam was tired, he wanted to sleep. Maybe it was the suns fault. He couldn't have feelings for his own brother, could he? And with those thoughts he drifted off to dreamland while Dean studied his little brother. With a sad smile he gently pulled the blanket over Sam, took his car keys and was out of the door without leaving a note where he was going. He couldn't think straight. Why was he, Dean Winchester Women Lover, suddenly attracted to his little brother? That must have been the tricksters work or the sun at the pool!

"Come on…!" he yelled. The cars engine made some funny noises but didn't start. "Shoot!" he got out again and opened the hood. "What is it baby? Why won't you start?" Dean waggled some wires but all seemed at the right place. He slammed it shut and leaned against it. His eyes wandered up to where the sixth floor of the building was and imagined Sam in his bed. He sighed. `Cas? We need to talk!´ but his silent prayers were not answered until suddenly a faint whisper said "Hey Dean…!" Castiel appeared right beside the hunter who was leaning on the hood with now closed eyes. He wasn't naked anymore but without his usual coat only in jeans and a shirt.

"Cas…don`t do that! I told you! You are freaking me out!" Dean looked at the angel. "Cas…what in gods name was that with this brother of yours?" Castiel sat down on the hood and scooped up to let his legs dangle above the ground.

"I apologize for him Dean. I don`t know! It was a joke I think. I told him what I told you both about my feelings for you! Maybe he wanted to speed things up a little to help me or for his own amusement." The angel fell silent beside his friend. His head bent down staring at his hands.

"Oh Cas…you should have known better! That's your freaking brother the archangel AND the trickster!" Dean said softly, standing now in front of Castiel.

"I know…but…there is no one I can talk to." Castiel whispered.

"Cas…please never ever do this again! Promise! Look at me Castiel, please!" Dean touched the angel's cheek without hesitation circling his thump slowly on the soft skin. Castiel looked up and covered Dean`s hand with his own and watched carefully his friend's face. Those green eyes looking right back into his blue ones and after a long pause only staring at each other the hunter said "You should find your brother and kick him in the ass for that behaviour!"

"Do you think this in a good idea Dean?"

"Yes I mean it Cas!" and with the slightest brush of his lips Dean kissed Castiel. Dean stood now between Cas legs. The kiss was soft and Dean took his time to explore the angel's mouth with his tongue who moaned now and then. Castiel could feel Deans knee pressed against his midsection, his arousal growing. Oh so gently the hunter guided the angels back down on the hood without breaking the kiss. His left hand danced slowly over the exposed skin of Castiels stomach. His right hand holding Cas head for support. It was like time stand still and the kiss was forever.

But nothing is forever. Dean needed air, stroking Cas dark hair he lifted him up with a big smile. `I hope that`s not you Gabriel!´ Dean thought.

"Cas…we shouldn't do this here outside! What if someone is walking by and find us like this. At first you need to find your brother and teach him a lesson about what happened earlier."

Dean gently caressed Cas neck and the angel's short hair.

And without another word but another heated kiss the angel vanished into thin air to find Gabriel.

Dean sighed heavily, locked his car and made his way back to his room. While walking along the car park he touched his lips with his fingers and remembered the rough kiss he shared with his brother in the elevator. It was so very different from Castiel`s kiss. The angel's kiss was warm and soft and like a never-ending story.

Sam`s kisses were hot like the hells fire. Maybe that`s to blame on the demon blood in Sam`s system or maybe not. Finally he reached his goal. He couldn't remember how he got there because he was daydreaming all the time about what happened in the last few hours of their vacation.

Dean listened on the door to find out if Sam was still asleep. He couldn't hear a thing.

"Sam…?" he knocked carefully once. "Sammy…open the door please. I forgot the key card. Sam?" Dean knocked a second time but still got no answer. `Damn…´

He leaned against the wall outside the room. Dean didn't feel like going downstairs and asking for someone to open the door. He was a Winchester. If he can fight demons and ghosts he could open a damn door without the key card.

Around the corner he found a supply room unlocked. Maybe there was something useful inside to open a door. The hunter slipped in and fumbled again for a light switch. "What is it with the lights in this freaking hotel? Where is it…?"

`Click…´and the light came on. Dean searched all the shelves and found a folded uniform which had still an ID card on it. `That could work!´ he removed it, turned the lights out and slipped back into the hall.

Back outside his room he tried the ID card and it worked. The door opened without a sound. It was dark inside but he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He opened the curtains to let the last rays of sunshine in. He closed his eyes and then he heard the moaning coming from the bathroom. At first he thought his ears were playing tricks on him. But then he heard it again, this time louder. `What the hell?´ Dean froze on the spot. Was Sam alone in there or was someone with him? He listened carefully while sneaking closer to the bathroom. He liked that sound of Sam. It made his cock twitch playfully.

Slowly Dean opened the door and…"Ohhhh…Dean…don`t stop!" Sam moaned behind the shower curtains and Dean stumbled back in shock and hit the doorframe accidently with his elbow.

"Geez…Damn it" Dean whimpered and tried to stay still behind the open door. He wanted to hear his name again falling from Sam`s lips.

"Hello? Is that you Dean?" Sam asked but got no answer. He shrugged and started rubbing his cock again thinking about Dean and their kiss in the elevator. "Ahh…that`s it Dean…take my cock in your pretty mouth! Yes…!"

Dean went rigid and listening to his brothers moans he grabbed his own erection trough his pants. He bit his lip to stay silent. His left hand was now on the doorframe, fingernails digging in the wood. His right hand was stroking his hard member. "Ohh…Sammy!"

Dean couldn't control himself any longer. In a matter of seconds he get rid of his jeans and shirt, stormed in the bathroom, moved the shower curtains apart and stepped inside the shower to Sam.

"Hey Dean…I knew it was you!" and Sam pulled his brother close to kiss him.


	4. Some Sexy Fun With An Angel

**Ladies (and men** **)…this is pure Winchestiel!**

 **If you are under 18 – STOP here and click the back button.**

 **If you are a grown up – go and have some fun reading this one.**

 **And please leave a review.**

 **By the way…I really don`t know where this story is going. Sometimes I have some crazy ideas and I want to write them down all at once.**

 **Don`t blame me, it's my inner devil. I can't let him out at home! That`s why I let him out here to play.**

 **So if you miss something along the storyline please tell me.**

 **And before you ask…yes there is a birthday party coming…at the end of my story…I promise!**

 **Chapter Four-Some Sexy Fun With An Angel**

Sam welcomed his brother with open arms. They were kissing passionately. Their tongues were fighting for dominance but neither seemed to win the battle until Dean's hungry open mouthed kisses forced Sam to give up.

Sam's tongue travelled softly over Dean's smooth skin along his neck. Dean moaned as his hands tried to touch every bit of Sam's body, his back, and his arms down to his ass. He squeezed and earned a groan from Sam „Mmmhhhh…Dean…what are you doing to me?" Dean smiled and continued the sweet torture on his little brothers butt.

„If you keep doing this…I swear I'll come right now." Sam whispered in Dean's ear who was kneading Sam's asscheeks, his fingers stroking down to Sam's entrance now and then, circling it and back up to his back. Their wet body's pressed together slippery with shampoo and soap and their erections trapped between them.

The water was getting colder every minute but they didn't seem to notice. Dean kept his hands on Sam's butt and slowly got down on his knees. He licked the pre cum from Sam's cock before he suddenly took him in his hot mouth balls deep in one go.

„Oh god…DEAN…don't stop…aaahhhh…." Sam grabbed the shower curtain for support, nearly ripping it in two with excitement. His other hand was fisted in Dean's short hair. He thought he might black out from the sensation of Dean deepthroating him.

„…this what you wanted…?" Dean paused his torture to speak, there was no answer only whimpers above him.

Sam was jelly in Dean's hands. His fingers probing Sam's hole. Every time he did so his finger went deeper inside the heat. After a while he tried to insert another digit. It slid in with ease. As he found Sam's sweet spot he massaged it earning more happy moans.

„Dean.. I..g…come…aaahhhh…" Sam whined, his knees buckling. He was gasping for air. His heart was racing like hell and he could hear his blood rushing trough his veins to where it was needed the most.

„Let go Sammy…" Dean's tongue licked his brother's balls before he took him into his mouth again.

Sam closed his eyes and did what his brother ordered and let go. He moaned loudly as he came violently, his cum squirting down Dean's throat.

„Ooohhh…yyyeeesss…" Sam nearly collapsed on his brother who was holding him tight, guiding him down until they both were sitting in the tub facing each other with satisfied grins.

"Mmmhhh…!" Dean licked his lips.

The water was freezing cold now. Both brothers were shivering slightly.

Dean stood up and holding his hand out „Come on Sammy…we should take this to the bed! I still need some help here! "

„I can see that! " Sam stroked his brother's erection. „We definitely should take care of it! "

Dripping wet they walked into the bedroom. They wouldn't bother with towels now. Kissing each other they reached their destination. Sam's legs hit the bed so he sat down. „Hold still!" He told his brother and his broad hands gripped Dean's hips to hold him in place before him. His eyes now level with the older brother's cock. Sam licked his lips, admiring the massive length and slowly looking up and Dean looked down, wondering what took so long, their eyes met half way until Sam kissed Dean's leaking member. Both moaned in unison. „Ohhh Sam…don't tease me!"

„Beg…Dean! What do you want?" Sam started to slightly lick and kiss his brothers very hard member again, his hands still on Dean`s hips so he wouldn't move.

„Oh…no no no…I won't beg for your mouth…no…I am going to take what I want!"

And with a devilish grin Dean freed himself and pushed Sam back on the bed. Sam could have easily pushed him away but he liked how his older brother got the upper hand in this game.

Dean crawled on top of Sam`s chest, pinned his hands on the mattress with one hand and stroked himself in front of Sam`s eager waiting mouth. „Open up little brother and take me in!"

And Sam did what the other asked for. „Ohhhhh….yes…that's it Sammy!"

Dean loosened his grip on Sam`s arms who struggled free to fumble with Dean`s ball. They were painfully swollen by now. Dean didn't know if he would last long enough to enjoy the sight before him.

While Sam`s tongue was busy with Dean`s named problem, he tried to reach his tight hole.

"Ahhh Sam…you little dirty devil! You like that! That`s a nice way to shut you up!" Dean gripped Sam`s hair to hold him in place and began slowly to fuck his brother's mouth. He didn't mean to hurt him in the process. Closing his eyes and setting a rhythm he didn't notice that someone knocked at the door.

"Hey…are you there?" a head peeked inside. Castiel knew they were getting angry again if he didn't knock first. But what he saw next let him drop the shopping bag he was holding.

"DEAN?"…."SAM?"

`Now that wasn't Sam? His mouth was a bit busy!´ Dean thought, turned around and froze.

Castiel stood in the room, the door wide open behind him, with eyes as huge as saucers and his chin hitting the floor.

Now Sam was confused because Dean had stopped moving at all. He tried to turn his head and almost choked on Dean`s cock. "Sam…stay still!"

"Why are you playing without me?" the angel asked pouting. After closing the door with a bang he let his coat fall on the carpet as he walked to the bed.

"Hey Cas, I didn't know you wanted to play with both of us." Dean started moving his hips again. "Come on…we are not finished yet!"

"Ohhh Sam…yes…you can do this!" He locked eyes with his brother and without another word Castiel get rid of his clothes as fast as possible and climbed on the bed behind Dean.

At first he didn't know what to do but after a while watching the hunters and listening to their moans Cas started to play with Dean`s ass where Sam`s fingers already worked their way into Dean. Cas began kissing every single bit of skin he could reach moving in rhythm with Dean fucking Sam`s mouth.

The angels tongue travelled between Dean`s cheeks to join Sam`s fingers and stopped at his hole, teasing it. Without a warning he slid his own finger in. "Ohhh…Cas…Sam…that feels good!" Dean groaned and pushed back on their fingers which slid in and then out again as Dean moved forward into Sam`s mouth.

"You need to move with me Cas!" Dean begged.

And the angel put his fingers into action again. The first one was already buried deep inside the hunter sliding easily for and back and after a while he found the spot inside Dean which made him cry out loud. "Don`t stop now! Use another finger; spread me wide open for you."

In the meantime Sam sucked Dean`s cock, his hands now holding on to his brother's butt, spreading his cheeks for the angels satisfaction.

Castiel still wanted to play with both of them. While his left hand was busy in Dean`s ass his right hand began to stroke Sam`s dick. Sam bucked his hips up in surprise.

Dean stopped, leaned forward and put his elbows on the bed above Sam`s head to give Cas better access for his work while Sam kept licking and sucking.

"I am not going to last long!" he warned.

"Good…!" was all the angel could say. He was too occupied to keep a steady rhythm on both men. He had already three of his fingers deep in Dean`s ass but he wanted more. He stopped stroking Sam`s cock much to his disappointment and rubbed his own length, preparing to enter the lovely hunters ass before him.

"Sam…stop…I don`t…wanna come in…your pretty mouth! I want to see you." Dean slipped out of his brother and backed down, trying not to loose contact with Castiel`s talented fingers, kissing Sam`s chest. He lingered over his nipples, licking them, biting and sucking and Sam let out a loud groan. "Ohhh…Dean…please…fuck me already."

"As you wish." Sam`s brother whispered and he turned to the angel behind him.

"Cas…I want you to fuck my ass…please!"

Dean missed those fine hands immediately but they were promptly replaced by the angels cock. Castiel slipped in with ease much to the work of his digits.

"Ahhh Cas…that`s so good…now move…!" the hunter begged.

"Ohhh Dean…you are…sooo…tight…I might hurt you!"

"No...it's fine Cas…please…" and the angel gripped Dean`s hips and began slowly to move forward into the heat and nearly back out again. After a while he found his own rhythm and was lost. He closed his eyes, only hearing the heavy breathing and moans of pleasure of the Winchester brothers.

"Sam…aaahhh…open…ooohhh…your eyes!" Dean moaned almost coming on Sam`s stomach. Before it was too late he grabbed his brother's legs and bent them over his head and with one thrust entered him balls deep.

"Aaahhh…shit…Dean…!" Sam couldn't hold his orgasm any longer. After a few thrusts of his brother's cock he came with a cry all over his stomach, his eyes were squeezed shut again. His hands fisted in the sheets beside him. But Dean didn't stop now; he was too far gone in his own bliss and close to coming. The silent angel behind him was pounding his ass with sheer arousal by this time. "Ohhh…Cas…yes…baby…come on…I wanna come with you!"

And so they did. Dean emptied himself into Sam and Castiel squirted his come deep inside the hunter, both collapsing on the younger one all drenched in sweat.

TBC

Please tell me if I missed something, this was a first one for me to write.

Thank You


End file.
